


Little Red Dress

by cami611



Series: Genderfluid Marco Series [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Kissing, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami611/pseuds/cami611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wears a dress. It looks amazing on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Dress

“Marco,” his mother called to him as he walked in the door. Marco walked into the kitchen where his mother was making herself a cup of tea. He tilted his head as his mother turned to face him. “Cata sent a package for you. Well, really she sent one for your Dad and I too. I left yours on the table.” Mrs. Dias said pointed towards a plain brown box on the table.

“Who’s Cata?” Star asked, her head popping up from behind Marco’s back.

“Cata was another of the exchange students who lived with us.” Marco explained gently picking up his package from the table.

“Ooohh,” Star nodded “She’s not coming to stay, is she?” Star asked shaking her head.

“No, Cata just likes to send us stuff every now and again. She stayed with us for 2 years, so she’s practically family to us.” Marco reassured Star. He then addressed both women, “I’m going to see if I can catch her on skype before she goes to bed. She’s usually up late on Friday nights.”

“Tell her your Dad and I love the gifts.” Mrs. Dias called to Marco’s retreating back. He waved over his shoulder in answer. Once in his room Marco closed the door, woke his laptop up, grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk draw, glanced at the door, cut the tape off the package, checked that the door was closed again, and then finally opened his gift from Cata. Once skype had loaded he saw that Cata wasn’t online. Marco left her a message thanking her for the gift anyway. The last time Marco was face to face with Cata she had been in braces and he was still a yellow belt (no strips). They had spent every spare moment browsing through shops in the strip mall Marco’s dojo was located in. Back then Marco was shorter than Cata, no growth spurt yet. Cata used their time to try on every new style she could get her hands on. Marco would shake his head while following after her and carrying a mountain of clothing. Cata would try on absolutely everything, it didn’t matter how it looked on a hanger, what body type it was for, whether the color would ‘wash her out’ as she often said; she still tried it on. One day Marco expressed a wish to be as brave as her. He was staring at a simple light blue sun dress while he said this. Marco had gone off to karate practice shortly after that conversation but, Cata came back to that dress several times during her shopping that day. By the time Marco had left karate Cata had the dress in a size too small and a pair of cream ballet flats a size too big. The outfit in that bag was the first of many that Cata would buy Marco. Her and Marco had continued to stay roughly the same size so, every now and then Marco would receive a present from Cata that would leave him smiling for days.

This package had a hoodie on top. Marco smiled at the article of clothing. His computer let out a ringing noise; Marco jumped and quickly answered the incoming Skype call.

“Hi.” Marco smiled as brown eyes twinkled back at him through his computer screen.

“Did you like it?” the girl on screen asked.

“I just opened it. I haven’t even made it past the hoodie yet.” Marco replied.

“Oh, then I just in time.” the pajama clad girl stated, bouncing on what must have been a bed if the star and moon patterned pillow behind her back was anything to go by. “Check the pocket first.”

“The pocket?” Marco said even though he was already reaching his hand inside the hoodies front pocket. Marco froze for a moment before pulling something small and made entirely of lace from the front pocket of the hoodie. “What’s this?” Marco whispered urgently at the computer.

“Panties.” The girl responded.

“Cata! Why did you send me panties? Why are they lace?” Marco whisper yelled.

“The dress I sent you is a little clingier than what I normally send. I’m not going to have you ruining the lines of it by wearing boxers with it. Trust me, you’ll need those to make it look right. Plus they are super cute. I put three pairs in there so you’d have a bit of variety.” Cata said in an even tone. Marco blushed throughout the entire exchange. “Look, you don’t have to wear them, I just thought you might want to give it a try. I know you don’t really get a chance to do any shopping since I left. You can just throw them away if they bother you.” Cata reassured.

“No - I mean - well - I think - it’s just-” Marco stuttered and trailed off. He looked at Cata with wide eyes.

“Marco, cool it. Do whatever you want with them. They’re yours now.” Cata laughed.

“Okay.” Marco replied pushing the panties to the bottom of the box. He couldn’t look at them while talking to someone else.

“Alright, open the rest of it.” Cata said, bouncing once again. Marco pulled the hoodie from the top of the box and set it on his desk beside the computer. Below the hoodies was a bright red sundress. It was the same color as Marco’s favorite hoodie. He ran his hand over the fabric. Cata was right it did seem clingier than the other dresses she had sent him.

“It’s amazing.” Marco said. He hadn’t looked up from the dress yet.

“That’s not it. There’s more.”

“More?” Marco asked, gently moving the dress to one side of the package to reveal a shiny pair of two inch black heels. “Heels.” He said, eyes widening again.

Cata shrugged, “You’ve already got a few pairs of flats; I thought you might want to try something else this time.”

“I-” Marco paused, “Thank you.” He said, looking directly at the camera. Cata’s smile was huge.

“You’re going to look great. Send me a picture when you try it on. I fill up half of my sketchbook with ideas every time you send me a new picture.” Cata said through her massive smile.

“Sure. I’ll take a picture later.” Marco said with a smaller smile.

“Okay, well, bed time of the Spaniard. It’s like 2 a.m. here.”

“Geez, get to bed.” Marco reprimanded.

“Bye, Marco.”

“Goodnight, Cata.” Marco said, the call disconnecting a few seconds later. Marco returned to the box in his lap. He bit his lip and looked towards his door once more. With a quick shake of his head he stood up and placed the box in his closet. “Later.” He said to himself. As he closed his closet door Star yelled from the hallway.

“Marco, I’m going shopping with Jackie and Janna, wanna come?” Marco poked his head out from his room.

“Shopping with Jackie and Janna?” Marco questioned.

“They called it a ‘girls shop and dish day’. I have no idea what the means, but it sounds fun.” Star said excitedly.

“Oh, um, that’s okay. You go have your girls day with Jackie and Janna. I’m sure you guys will do just fine without me.”

“Okay,” Star pouted, “if you’re sure.”

“Positive, Star. We’ll go do something together tomorrow. You probably need some girl’s only time anyway. Right?”

“I guess.” Star said sceptically.

“Oh, just be sure to tell my parents you’re leaving.” Marco added almost as an afterthought.

“They’re not here.” Star replied. Marco lifted one of his eyebrows at Star and she continued, “They left for their date night. It’s Friday, Mr. and Mrs. Dias’ Date night.” Star said slowly, “You’d think I was their kid, not you.”

“Hey,” Marco said offended, “I know that. It just slipped my mind. I’ll text them and let them know what you’re up to.”

“Alrightie, later Marco.” Star said skipping off down the stairs. Marco closed the door to his room and pressed his back against the door. His eyes drifted over to this closet.

“Now’s later.” He said to himself with a small smile. He took the box back out of the closet and laid everything out on his bed. There were three pairs of lacy panties just as Cata had said; one black, one light blue, and one bright red. Marco blushed at them and turned to the dress. It looked nice. It was an empress with light ruffles on the front of the top starting an inch below the scoop neck and capped sleeves with a slit down the middle of them; the bottom of the dress flared out from underneath a slim shinny black belt that matched the shoes. The shoes were simple pumps with a short but thin two inch heel. Those would take some practice. Marco took a deep breath and turned his back on the clothes laying innocently on his bed. He made his way to back to his computer and typed Pandora into the address bar. Once music had begun to play Marco left the computer behind as well and made his way to the bathroom he shared with Star. Once there he turned the water on, stripped, showered, and dried off as quickly as possible. He placed a towel around his chest and waist. He threw his clothes into the hamper in the bathroom so they  could be washed and walked back to his bedroom.

Once inside he faced his new clothing again; this time clad in only a towel. He left the towel draped over his desk chair and picked up the three pairs of lace panties laying on his bed. He moved to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He placed the black and the blue pair in the drawer but left the red pair in his hand. He looked down at them a blushed but closed his dresser drawer without putting them away. Marco slid them up his legs and set them in place on his hips. They were a little tight, not quite made to fit someone with his specific characteristics, but they were nice. Marco continued to blush as he ran his fingers over his lace clad hips admiring the contrast between the red lace and his darker skin. After a few moments getting used to the feel of lace on his skin, Marco moved back to his bed and picked up the dress. It was beautiful. Marco removed the belt and laid that back on his. He flipped the garment over a few times before placing his hand through the bottom of the skirt between the layers of fabric and through the scoop neck at the other end. Marco threaded his other arm through the dress and slipped it over his head. With a little shimming the dress slid into place resting on his shoulders, the hem falling just above his knees. Marco picked up the black belt and wound it around his waist. He let it rest low on his hips giving the illusion of more curves than he actually had. With that done he turned to his bed once more. Only the heels were left. He sat down on his bed next to them and slipped his right foot in first and put that foot back flat on the floor before putting on the other shoe. Slowly, with his hands still hovering over the bed Marco stood up. Once on his feet he just stood still for a moment, shifting slightly from left to right and then back again until he found his center. Then he began taking steps, slowly, one after another until he reached the opposite wall. There he turned around and walked back to his bed. Then he smiled to himself and shook his hips back and forth making the dress swish back and forth against his legs. With a brighter smile Marco spun in a tight circle on one toe. He laughed as the dress spun out around his before settling back against his legs. When he had calmed slightly he began to sway to the music playing from his laptop. Back and forth he bounced his hips before lifting his arms above his head and letting his whole body fall into the motion. Marco’s dance was short lived, however; as only a handful of minutes after he began dancing he tripped, not yet used to the heels. Marco caught himself before falling to the ground and chuckled at his own misstep.

With a bit more caution in his step Marco made his way downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of water. Once there he filled up a glass at the sink and turned to look out the window. It was still early in the evening. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 5:17. With a smile he began washing his glass in the sink. There was a knock at the door.

“Coming!” Marco yells quickly. He started to dry his hands off on a towel and his eyes widened. He gripped his dress between his hands and quietly cursed under his breath. After a moment of shifting his eyes between the door and the fabric clutched between his hands Marco began walking to the door. Once there he took a deep breath and used his hands to smooth some of the wrinkles his hands had made in his skirt. He place his hand on the door knob, took another deep breath, and opened the door.

Tom stood in the doorway leaning against the door jamb with a flaming rose held in front of him.

“Hey, St-” Tom stopped with the name halfway out of his mouth. He was not looking at the princess of Menui. “Marco?” Tom questioned. He took in Marco’s red dress, his black heels, and his unstyled hair with wide eyes. “Nice dress.” Tom said.

“Star’s not here. Go away.” Marco said. He began to shut the door.

“Wait!” Tom said quickly, holding the door open. “I came here for a reason.”

“Well, Star’s not here, so you can’t ask her out.” Marco replied rolling his eyes. “And I’m not going to stand here while you insult me.”

“I’m here to ask Star out.” Tom said, a blush was rising to his cheeks. “And I didn’t insult you.”

“Nice dress.” Marco repeated with a sneer.

“I didn’t say it like that. And I meant it. Red suits you.” This brought a blush to Marco cheeks

“Oh. But what about -” Marco used his free hand to point to the rose Tom was still holding.

“I always bring star a rose. Even before we started dating. It doesn’t mean anything.” Marco raised his eyebrow at Tom in disbelief. “It doesn’t mean anything.” Tom repeated slowly. Marco just continued to stare at him. “You know what, here,” Tom said, pushing the rose into Marco’s chest, “you take it. Like I said, doesn’t mean anything. It’s just something I’ve always done.” Marco fumbled with the flower for a second before bringing it up to eye level.

“Why is it on fire?” Marco asked.

“Oh, sorry.” Tom said, with a wave of his hand the fire was gone. “Star like them on fire.” Marco stared at Tom for a moment before gently laughing.

“She would, wouldn’t she?” was all Marco could say. Once he gotten control over himself again Marco asked, “So, if you’re not here to talk to Star then why are you here?”

“I came to get the bell back I lent Star before the Blood Moon Ball. It’s supposed to be kept in a secure vault in the Underworld. Apparently it’s not a good idea to have a passage between here and the Underworld where just anyone can get to it.” Marco nodded as Tom spoke.

“I think Star still has it in her room. I’ll -” Marco paused for a moment, he looked at the stairs behind him and then back to Tom, his grip on the rose tightened slightly “Come in.” Marco finally said, opening the door wider so Tom could enter. Once inside, Tom closed the door behind him. “Star’s room is this way” Marco said leading the way up the stairs. He dropped the rose on a table in the hallway as he passed it. Once inside Star’s room he continued “I think I saw it by the balcony yesterday. I’ll check there. You wait here.” Marco pointed to a spot below the spiral staircase as he began to ascend. Tom watch Marco climb the stairs; the open concept of the stairs giving Tom a nice view of Marco legs as he climbed. Tom saw a flash of red beneath Marco’s skit. He blushed but continued to stare at Marco’s retreating form. The further Marco climbed the easier it was to see that flash of red underneath Marco’s skirt. This time Tom turned away with his face turning dark purple. He stared at the weapons Star had hanging on her wall and took deep breaths. Slowly the blush began to leave his face. “Found it!” Marco’s voice rang from the top of the stairs.

“Great.” Tom said, still focusing on the wall of weapons. Tom listened as Marco’s heels clicked on the wooden steps. He only turned once Marco’s heels were level with his eyes. Tom’s gaze traveled up the length of Marco’s body has he descended the final steps towards Tom.

“Here it is.” Marco said, holding out the tiny bell and hammer to Tom. Tom reached out to take the items just as Marco lost his footing on the last step and began to fall. Tom quickly shifted his outstretched arm to catch Marco’s waist his other hand jumping to Marco’s hip as Tom turned them into a dip. Marco and Tom stared at eachother for a moment before a blush spread across both of their cheeks. Tom started apologizing as he returned Marco to his feet.

“Sorry, it a reflex, you know, to many formal dance lessons. Someone in a dress falls towards me and it’s second nature to, well, do that.”

“It’s okay.” Marco said, he was looking at the stairs he had just fallen from over Tom’s shoulder. “Thanks for catching me.”

“Yeah, sure. I wouldn’t just let you fall.” Tom replied scratching the back of his neck, finally looking Marco back in the eye. They were still only a few inches separating the two.

“Here.” Marco held the bell and hammer between them. Tom let Marco place the items in his hand.

“Thank you.” Tom said, smiling at Marco. Marco tilted his head at Tom.

“You’re welcome.” He said, looking into Tom’s eyes. Tom began to fidget under the scrutiny and turned his face away. Marco placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder and leaned up on his toes. He softly placed a kiss on Tom’s cheek. Tom’s eyes whipped back to Marco. “For the catch.” Marco said, a blush on his cheeks, eyes focused on Tom’s shoulder. “Okay, time to go Tom.” Marco said suddenly. He spun on his toe and walked out of Star’s room. Tom followed close behind him. When they had made it to the front door Marco opened it for Tom. On the front step Tom turned back to Marco and opened his mouth as if to say something. Nothing came out and after a second he closed it. “Goodbye, Tom.” Marco said.

“Wait!” Tom said the same way he had earlier. This time Marco kept the door fully open and waited for Tom to speak. “Do you think, maybe, sometime you might want to, i don’t know, get dinner with me?” Tom asked.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Marco asked.

“Yes?” Tom replied.

“But, Star.” Marco said. When he didn’t continue speaking Tom picked up.

“I don’t want to date Star.”

“But you, Star. What?” Marco continued to look at Tom with wide eyes.

“I figured it out at the Blood Moon Ball. Star and I,” here Tom hesitated.

“Look, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean to mess up you guys’ night.” Marco quickly interjected.

“No, it wasn’t you. The evening wasn’t going well from the start. Star and I don’t fit well. I still care about her but, I don’t think Star and I are ever going to be happy together.”

“Oh,” Marco said, but Tom continued on.

“I still want her in my life, but maybe just as a friend. I’m still trying to be a better person and Star is awesome. I don’t want to just cut her out entirely but, we’re not right for each other.”

“You should call Star tonight. Tell her that.”

“She won’t answer. She never answers.”

“She’ll answer.”

“Marco, don’t-”

Marco cut Tom off “I’m not going to do anything. I’m just going to tell Star you two need to talk, which you do.” Tom frowned at Marco but didn’t argue.

“I’ll call on one condition.” Tom bargained.

“What?” Marco asked.

“You just have to answer one question honestly.” Tom said with a smile.

“Just one?” Marco confirmed.

“Yes. Just one.” Tom agreed.

“Okay.” Marco nodded.

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?” Tom asked. A blush rose on Marco’s cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth a few time before taking a deep breath.

“Yes.” Marco said. A smile split Tom’s face in half.

“You should keep this.” Tom said, handing the small bell and hammer to Marco.

“I thought it needed to go back to the Underworld.” Marco replied.

“Well,” Tom shrugged, “technically it only needs to be kept somewhere safe and, while I’d trust Star with my life in a fight I don’t think she’s the best person to keep track of a tiny bell and hammer. She’d probably lose them both in different dimensions.” Tom joked. Marco held the small items in his hands and smiled at Tom. “You know, just in case you ever want to come see me.”

“I’ll take good care of them.” Marco replied. Tom turned to head back to his carriage before turning back around and walking back to Marco, “One more question.” Tom said.

“Okay.”

“Can I kiss you?” Tom asked, leaning close to Marco. Marco pursed his lips and looked down at this feet. A blush rose on his cheeks but he nodded his consent. Tom gently took one of Marco’s hands in his own and used his other to lift Marco’s chin until their eyes met. He leaned into Marco and brushed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Marco pulled back face almost as red as his dress. “I told you red was a good color on you.” Tom said before turning to leave Marco blushing even more deeply on his door step. Past Tom, in the Dias’ driveway Marco’s parents were pulling their car into the driveway. Marco was frozen in the doorway. His mother and father approached with smiles on their faces.

“Who was that Marco?” his mother asked.

“Tom. He’s a friend of Star’s” Marco replied.

“Oh,” Mrs. Dias said “he seemed very nice.” Marco blushed at this and his mouth fell open.

“Can we come inside, Marco?” Mrs. Dias teased and Marco stepped aside in a daze. Mr. Dias gently squeezed Marco’s shoulder as he passed by.

“Close your mouth, Marco. We wouldn’t want you catching flies.” he joked.

Marco continued to stare blankly at his parents as he snapped his mouth shut. Once they were all inside Marco faced them.

“Aren’t you guys going to say anything?” Marco questioned.

“About what, honey?” Mrs. Dias asked. Marco gestured to himself, then to the door, then back to himself from head to toe and back again. “Is that another dress from Cata. She always sends you the most lovely dresses.” Mrs. Dias said.

“You knew?” Marco questioned.

“Marco,” his dad said slowly, “who do you think does the laundry.” Marco’s mouth dropped open again as he searched for words.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Marco asked softly, his eyes on the floor.

“We knew you’d tell us when you were ready.” Mrs. Dias responded simply. Marco looked at his parents his arms crossed in front of him. Mr. Dias walked over to Marco slowly.

“Marco, you are our child, and we will always love you. What you choose to wear will not change that. Whatever you have on, you will always be our child.” Mr. Dias said looking Marco in the eye. Tears spilled from Marco’s eyes as he buried his face in his father’s chest. Mrs. Dias came from behind Marco and joined the hug. As they broke apart Star walked through the door.

“Hey, Star.” Marco said wiping tears from his eyes.

“Marco, what’s wrong.” Star said, worried.

“Nothing, everything’s fine.” Marco replied.

“Your crying.” Star said.

“It’s good crying.” Marco informed her.

“Okay.” Star said, looking to the Dias’ for any sign of trouble. She relaxed when Mr. and Mrs. Dias both nodded at her.

“Your back early.” Marco said. At this Star’s face fell.

“Yeah,” Star sighed “apparently “dish” means say mean things about other people. It wasn’t any fun so I left.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Star.” Marco patted her shoulder in comfort.

“It’s okay. This just means we can hang out more. Let’s get ice cream.” Star was once again filled with energy.

“Okay, just let me go change.” Marco replied.

“Why?” Star questioned, “You look amazing.”

“Thanks but, boy’s don’t really wear dresses.”

“Why not. Is there something wrong with boys on earth. Can earth boys not walk in skirts?”

“No, they just don’t. Dresses are girls clothes.”

“What does being a girl or boy have to do with what you wear?” Star asked.

“Well, nothing really, it’s just how things work.”

“Clothes don’t have genders. You should wear whatever you’re comfortable in. Do you like wearing that dress?”

“Yes.” Marco replied honestly.

“Then you should wear it.” Star said simply. Marco looked to his parents for support.

“It’s your choice, Marco.” His dad said.

“We’ll support you either way.” Mrs. Dias added. Star beamed at them from behind Marco. Marco smiled at Star and linked his arm through hers.

“Okay, let’s go.” Marco said. “Just slow though.” He continued. “I’m not used to these heels yet.”

“Ohh,” Star stared with wide eyes at Marco’s shoes “pretty.” she drew the word out before pointing her wand at her own shoes. Suddenly they changed from her normal purple boots to a pair of purple heels that matched Marco’s, though Star’s still had the Dragon face on them. “Okay, now we can go.” she said, point out the door.

Marco and Star left for ice cream with huge smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
